That Girl
by Kurnac
Summary: She remembers the day so clearly, like it was yesterday. The day they met she didn't think anything of him. He was just this adorable teddybear of a guy, and he thought she was gorgeous and just wanted the chance to get to know her.
1. My Pretty Lady

**A/N: Hi all! I'm back! This is my second attempt and this time I'm going for a multi part story. Not sure how it will go but would LOVE feedback. The title and initial inspiration came from the song "That Girl" by Justin Timberlake. However, this story is very dear to my heart as I am basing a majority of it off of my own experience, so keep that in mind! Other then that let me know! Not sure exactly how many parts there will be, but I am guessing around 4 or 5. Also, the way I have it planned, is that its going to start in a past-tense form and move towards the present. Okay, I'll stop rambling and let you read! Enjoy! xx **

**I do not own Glee or "That Girl" by Justin Timberlake.**

* * *

_i. _

_Didn't have to run, I knew it was love from a mile away_

_But I had to catch you, running through my mind all day baby_

_They all say I'm crazy, cause anybody even when your father say_

_That I can't be with you, I don't hear what they say_

* * *

She remembers the day so clearly, like it was yesterday. The day they met she didn't think anything of him. He was just this adorable, teddybear of a guy, and he thought she was gorgeous and just wanted the chance to get to know her. At first, Rachel felt it was a little weird that this guy, _Finn Hudson_, who had only heard of her through mutual friends-Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray-of who she even was. She was, however, thoroughly surprised at how persistent Finn was, after all, he was a senior and she was only a sophomore at the time.

It started with their mutual friend Sam. Sam was Rachel's age, and ever since the 8th grade, she had this _MAJOR_ crush on him. She even thought for a minute he may actually have some real feelings for her too.

When they got to high school Rachel decided it was time for new experiences and to do some growing up. Well, one night she was with Sam and a few of their other friends, Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman, and they decided to go for a dip in Noah's jacuzzi. It was what they always did at Puck's house. They would all get in and sit in "their" spots, then Sam would always grab Rachel and situate her on his lap. Rachel always got this satisfaction, because he was _choosing_ her. On one particular night however, Sam decided to be bold and start feeling her up under the water and under her bikini top. So feeling bold as well, she felt it was her turn to return the favor and decided to slip her hand underneath his swim shorts and stroke him to fulfillment. Their friends had no idea-it was their secret. Rachel thought this was the beginning of something special. How wrong she was.

Of course being on the varsity football team as a sophomore made Sam decide to show off. And by show off, that was to share to the entire time just what she did-unknown to her at the time, of course. And that was how Finn Hudson, quarterback, had first heard of, Rachel Berry, girl who jerked off Sam Evans. Great...

* * *

The second was through their other mutual friend Quinn Fabray. Quinn was a year younger than Rachel, they had met in junior high when Rachel was a teachers assistant for Quinn's English class. Quinn knew Finn's younger (step) brother, Kurt, and once Kurt and Quinn drifted apart in junior high, she somehow became better friends with Finn. For whatever the reason, Finn asked Quinn about Rachel, saying that he wanted to get to know her and for all of them to have lunch together. Rachel found it really weird since she didn't even know him at the time, but Quinn insisted and she reluctantly agreed.

They had lunch, she thought he was weird, and he some how got her number. (Through Quinn obviously.) From that point on things took off.

* * *

At first it was light and friendly, and somehow they just had this easy conversation and could really open up to each other. What she believes was originally just hopes of getting some actions because of Sam's little story, turned into_ real feelings_-but only on_ his end_.

Rachel thought of Finn as her _best guy friend_, and honestly if a relationship didn't include a physical component, she would have said yes to a relationship with him in a heart beat. But for whatever the reason, she just couldn't feel that chemistry towards Finn, and it killed both of them.

Finn and Rachel went through this cycle of a great period, then Finn would tell her how much he liked her and wanted to be together, and she would tell him how much she loved him-as a friend-then he would be wounded and they wouldn't talk for a couple days and then all would be fine again. And the vicious cycle would repeat.

They had lots of up and downs that year. But then came _summer_.

* * *

Finn's parents were going out of town with Kurt for two weeks and trusted Finn to be smart and take care of the house and use his best judgement. Finn and Rachel could not wait. Rachel planned to just tell her dad's she would be staying at either Quinn's or Santana's the whole time-it was summer after all-and just stay at Finn's the whole two weeks.

The first week was _incredible_. They drank and smoked and had an amazing time, at what they dubbed "Camp Hudson".

At this point, Rachel had moved on from Sam for a while now, and found infatuation (at the time what she thought was real feelings) with another guy in Finn's grade named Brody Weston. Brody had quite the reputation as a _sleazy player_, but Rachel being Rachel decided to be stubborn and ignore what people said about him and only focus on his positive attributes. Plus he gave her attention and that definitely didn't hurt.

During one night during the beginning of the second week of Camp Hudson, everyone was either passed out or really drunk or high. However, Rachel was in better shape then the rest, and just happened to get a text from Brody. He wanted to see her, _now_. Of course, now happened to be around midnight, and if Rachel wasn't so naive she would have realized it was a _booty call_. But she didnt. And she let Brody come pick her up, from Finn's house, and take her to his house.

That's how Rachel lost her _virginity_.

They went in Brody's house, had what she now realizes was _awful sex_ (he didn't even use a condom, said he would "pull out", which Rachel knows was so stupid to go along with, but she got lucky), and then he quickly dropped her back off at Finn's.

No one knew. She immediately woke Santana up and they went into Finn's jacuzzi to talk about it. Rachel acted excited. But she truly felt guilty and wrong. She knew how Finn felt about her and if he heard about this through anyone else it would absolutely crush him, and she knew that in order to salvage any semblance of a relationship she was going to have to tell him _herself_.

When she did tell him the following night, it was _bad_.

They were cuddled on the floor and she knew that this was the best time to tell him (if there was such a thing). He seemed okay. Until he got up and then proceeded to drink himself to an _oblivion_.

She didn't think they would be able to recover.

But somehow they did. Not only did he not hate her, but he still loved her. And it only made Rachel feel worse.

* * *

As summer continued and Camp Hudson came to a close, they spent as much time together as possible, dreading the day Finn was to leave for college. He also kept asking her if she could just do one thing and _kiss_ him, just to see if there was a _spark_, so he didn't have to wonder, and to prove that she did have feelings for him (His words, not hers). She said she would think about it, and kept putting off his request whenever he brought it up.

But then the day arrived. He was all packed and ready to go and this was her last day to see him. Santana came with her-more like Rachel _forced_ her-and they went to Finn's. They tried to ignore what the day was and act as if it was just another day of hanging out. But then it was time for them to leave and there was no more denying what it was. They slowly walked outside and made their way out. Santana said goodbye first and then got in Rachel's car. It was now Rachel's turn. It started with a hug. She was trying to keep her tears at bay, and he was making it worse by holding her tighter and saying

_"Rach, it's okay to cry, you don't need to be strong for me." _

To which she replied, _"I do though, I need to be strong for you because I know this is just as hard, if not harder, for you, for a number of reasons"._

She then pulled back from his embrace and darted to the car, letting her tears fall. As she got in the car and looked in her review mirror, through her watery eyes, she saw him walking back to his house, and it was in that moment that she finally decided not to think about anything and just go for it.

It was like in the movies. She got out of the car and yelled his name. He turned around and she ran towards him. It felt as if the world had stopped and it was just them, Rachel and Finn, in their own little world (all that was missing from this scene was the pouring rain). Once she reached him she jumped into his arms and _kissed_ _him_. It was slow, and loving and they both were trying to convey the love they felt for each other. She ran her fingers through his short, brown hair while he place one hand around her waist and his other weaving into her thick, brown hair, pressing her close, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Rachel pulled away and whispered, _"Goodbye Finn"_.

Then she slowly peeled herself from his embrace, walked to her car, got in, and drove off, letting more tears fall as she did.

* * *

Rachel dropped Santana off at her house and went home and proceeded to cry. As she was wiping away her tears, she heard her phone go off. It was a text from Finn saying that moment was everything he thought it would be and then some. She felt the same way, not that she knew what it would feel like, but that it surprised her and she loved him.

* * *

The next day was the first day of her junior year in high school. Finn had texted her that morning saying he wanted to say goodbye to her one more time. She agreed, promising to keep her tears in check this time. Of course he told her she didnt have to, but she is stubborn, so she said that there was not going to be tears, it wasn't an option.

They met, and once again she was surprised by him when he pulled out a necklace and said to her, _"Rach, this necklace was my grandfathers, the one who died that I was really close with. I have worn it and carried it around for good luck. I want you to keep this, I want-"_

_"Finn,"_ she cut in, _" I can't take this. This is something that is special to you, that you're going to want with you for college"._

_"No Rach. You're going to take it. You are special to me, and I know you will take care of it and keep it safe for me. And that way when you miss me you can look at this and think of me and know I am probably thinking about you and I am here for you, even if I may not actually be."_

She stared at him. How could so much wonderful be in one man, and how could she have not just _accepted_ it and not been so stubborn before. It would have saved her a lot of drama. But that's who she is.

She knew there was no room for argument. So instead she turned around and lifted her hair up and let him put the necklace on her. And with that she gave him one last hug and kiss and walked away to her next class, leaving him to watch her go.

She sprinted to her next class, dropped off her stuff, checked in with the teacher and asked to go to the bathroom. Once she got there, she locked herself in a stall, and cried, holding on tightly to the necklace that lay resting around her neck.

**_TBC..._**

* * *

_Cause I'm in love with that girl_

_So don't be mad at me_

_Cause I'm in love with that girl_

_So don't be mad at me_

_So what you're from the other side of the tracks_

_So what if the world don't think we match_

_I'll put it down like my love's on wax, guess what_

_I'm in love with that girl_

_And she told me, she's in love with me_


	2. No One's There To Catch Us

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! I appreciate the reviews, and I would REALLY love more, so the next chapter after this one is probably going to be a bit till I get some more reviews. Also, note that for now all of these are past-tense and when time becomes present I will tell you. I was going to put dates in, but really it is not that relevant and it wont make much of a difference. Ok, I'm done rambling and hope you enjoy this next chapter! Please review, it's appreciated! **

**Once again, I don't own Glee or "That Girl" by Justin Timberlake.**

**xx**

* * *

_ii._

_Now we didn't have to fall, but fell in love to the bottom babe_

_No one's there to catch us when we fell from heaven that day_

_People always staring, but I don't care nothing about it babe_

_Since I saw your face, I've been staring just the same_

* * *

Finn was loving college. Absolutely _loved_ it. And she was so happy for him. He was rushing for a fraternity, partying all the time and having the time of his life. However, to her amazement, her and Finn still talked-_all the time_.

She wasn't really sure what they were. They continuously reminded each other when they talked about how much they loved and missed each other. She told him all the time how he would find some new, college girl, fall in love and _forget_ about her. He would just tell her to shut up and that she didn't realize how amazing she was, that he didn't have interest in other girls, just the one he was talking to.

So they continued this, unspoken, unlabeled relationship.

* * *

Then began the phase of drunk texts. His fraternity would be throwing parties and then he would get _incredibly_ intoxicated and start talking to her and retelling her how much he missed her. It was hard, because she missed him just as much, if not more, but she wanted him to be enjoying college and getting acclimated, so she would try and down play her emotions.

Since they weren't officially a couple, she assumed he would be looking for other girls, even if he said he wasn't really, and she would do the same.

Apparently there was a girl who Finn hadn't really told her he was sort of into-her name was _Marley Rose_. Well one night at one of his fraternity parties, he of course got absolutely drunk and started texting her, telling her how he met this Marley girl, and how she's great and he likes her and how much Marley looks like her.

She didn't really know what to say back to him, but then he sends her another message before she can respond saying he can't like her because Marley_ isn't her_ and that's why he thinks he went for Marley in the first place and that he misses her so, _so_ much.

This goes on for a while. Him going for girls that are like her and then drunk texting about it. It makes her sad, especially when he tells her he wishes she were there and how much he wants them to just be _together_. She tells him she wishes for that too and she will try to visit soon.

* * *

She starts to get more lucid texts of him again, of him telling her about his life, and how he isnt sure if he's really, truly happy. She tells him not to give up and to just get through this year. If she's honest though, there is a small part of her hoping it wont work out and he will come home and they can finally be together, a _real couple_. But she won't ever tell him that, plus she really does want him to establish himself and be happy. This is supposed to be the start of some of the best years of his life.

Her favorite texts from him, however, are when he tells her how much he adores her, and what a knock out, gorgeous women she is and that she's better than the rest. It gives her these butterflies that make her feel giddy and _absolutely loved_.

* * *

Then begins a phase of him texting her about his dreams.

It starts simple of him saying he dreamt that she was in college with him and they were together and really happy. She responds, telling him it's adorable and how she wishes that were actually the case (and maybe one day in about a year and a half it will be).

Then the dreams become more specific, like the one about how they meet up in New York a few years after college, fall deeply in love and get _married_. She feels like she can't breathe with that one when she first reads it and then responds with a simple, _'you never know'. _

But then comes the one she is certainly not ready for. To everyone else they would probably call it a "sext", but really, she would call it him relaying a dream. A very, very _graphic_, hot dream. Involving him. And her.

It started vague:

_[Rach. I had a dream about us last night.]_

_[Oh really? What was it this time, lol?]_

_[Uhm...Idk...I'm not sure if I should share.]_

_[Oh come on Finn, you tell me everything. It can't be that bad. Plus you can't say you had a dream and then not tell me what it was about! ;p ]_

_[Okay. But you asked. So, we were together, like a couple, and we were having fun at a party and then we decided to go to my room and have our own fun. We were kissing and then clothes came off and then i kissed down your neck all the way down your legs and then back up midway. You were moaning my name. And then you were riding me. And it was amazing. Then I flipped you over and took control. You wrapped your amazing legs around me and then we soon came at the same time and it was the most amazing thing we had ever experienced. And then you laid your head on my chest and we snuggled, because you know how much I love snuggles, and i wrapped my arms around you and we fell asleep. It was something that felt like the most right thing in the world. And then I woke up...] _

_[Oh woah...wow...uhm thats quite the dream]_

_[Yeah...if only it were real...]_

That dream really shook her. To know he was thinking about her like that, probably more then he let on, and so _vividly_-it shook her, and not because she was afraid of sex, but because it was with him. She may not have been conscious to it then, but she kind of liked it.

* * *

Then things started to change. Texts started to become less, and shorter. It hurt her. She missed her best friend, she missed her Finn. But, she is Rachel, and she wouldn't let anyone else know how much she was hurting, especially Finn. So she started to spiral a bit.

Her and Santana started going out and drinking more. She would flirt with a bunch of guys, maybe even make out with a few of them, meanwhile Santana was wrapped up with trying to make Puck commit to her.

* * *

It had been _two months_ since she had last talked to Finn. She wasn't hurting anymore, let alone thinking of him (or at least wasn't aware of it). Puck and Santana were finally almost officially together and Rachel was happy for them. They belonged together, but it definitely made her a bit jealous, and every now and again it would make her think of Finn.

So finally the night of the Homecoming dance arrived and Rachel could not have been more excited. Her and Santana had worked hard at organizing, (more like Santana yelling at everyone to get the money for the party bus in or else she would make sure that they would not be getting on) and it was finally coming together.

After a full day of primping and prepping for the night they were ready for the fun to begin.

Of course they decided to drink. So after dinner, the first bus ride to the dance, the actual dance and then finally arriving at the after party, it was safe to say everyone was sufficiently _drunk_.

Well, a small group of the huge after party, that was taking place at their friend Artie Arbram's house, decided to take a small ride on the party bus since they still had a few hours left to enjoy it. Everyone drunkenly stumbled onto the bus and took the party on the road.

Rachel was _incredibly_ drunk, when she looked down at her phone and saw a text-_from Finn_. She opened it and carefully read the words _'I miss you'_. Tonight was not the night she wanted to finally start talking to him. After two months! Two whole, long, painful months. So she closed her phone and made her way to the dance pole and started dancing with the rest of her friends. As she was dancing, she suddenly felt a guy come up and start grinding on her. She didn't mind, in fact she welcomed it. She was drunk and didn't have a care in the world. There was also the irritation with Finn and that he doesn't get to text her, after she was finally forgetting him, and make her feel things.

So with that, she started grinding harder into the guy.

She peered over her shoulder and noticed it was this guy named Ryder Lynn. Ryder, happened to be a guy that one of her good friends, Tina Cohen-Chang, had a major crush on. If Rachel had not been so drunk she wouldn't have even continued dancing with him. But unfortunately, logic and good decision making flew out the window for her about 5 drinks ago. So, when Ryder made a move and they started making out, it took her a minute to stop, notice she was doing it in front of Tina and realize the horrible thing she had just done.

(Oh, and did she mention she was supposed to sleep at Tina's that night too?)

When she finally pulled away, looked and saw Tina's face and then looked back at Ryder, she lost it. Rachel made her way to the back of the bus, with Santana on her heels, sat down and started sobbing. She felt horrible for doing that to Tina (She didn't even have an interest in Ryder, he was just making her feel wanted and happened to be there, which is no excuse), she was extremely drunk and then the text from Finn was in the back of her mind which only motivated her further. Santana just sat with her and rubbed soothing circle on her back until she calmed down.

When the tears finally stopped she told Santana to go back and enjoy her evening with Puck. After finally convincing Santana she was okay, Santana went back up front and soon resumed her make out session with Puck. Rachel just kept sitting, taking big, calming breathes. She then decided she was ready to respond to Finn, because he was supposed to be her best friend, and she needed to say _something_ to someone.

So she texted him a vague response, _"I jst reallyyyy fuuckd up FfiiN :(". _

He quickly responded but she couldn't look. She was too drunk and had to try and apologize to Tina.

* * *

Then next morning when she went over everything she saw she had 3 missed calls and 5 unread text from Finn. She felt bad, but at the same time he stopped talking to her and doesn't get to decide he's back and demand her attention, and they never clarified what they were so there was no reason to feel guilty.

They momentarily patched things up. She didn't tell him what happened other then it was bad and he didn't need to know or worry. He said of course he worries, its her, shes _his_ Rachel. She dismissed the comment and they went back to catching up and talking.

The constant contact continued for about a week and a half. And then he disappeared again. For about a month this time. And when he decided to talk to her again, safe to say she was pretty angry and hurt and decided to let him have it.

This cycle continued the rest of her junior year. Them talking. Him disappearing. Her being hurt. Him coming back and trying to act as if everything was fine. Them fighting. And then _repeat_.

* * *

As the year came to a close Rachel decided she need a break from guys, especially Finn. Her anger and hurt caused by the situation with him had motivated her all year long, for the wrong reasons, to explore her options with boys and drinking, and she can embarrassingly admit it got a bit _out of hand_.

But now she was done and had the summer to enjoy and get ready for her _senior year_.

Rachel was looking forward to summer. Finn was coming home and they had been having good, relatively consistent contact for about a month now, and she was excited to see him. He would be coming home for only a week this summer since he had a job back at school he wanted to do for the remaining portion of summer, so she was going to enjoy the time they did have.

* * *

When he was finally home and told her to come over for a swim and catch up, she wasted no time and headed over.

Never in any situation, no matter how bad it had ever gotten, things between her and Finn have never been uncomfortable or awkward. The second she arrived at his house, something felt _off_. She tried to ignore it and just tell her self it was all in her head. Then, as they were in his jacuzzi, she noticed how he would only talk to her about college, as if she needed all this information and couldn't get it on her own, and he was being extremely awkward and distant.

And then it all made sense with the next thing that came out of his mouth.

_"So Rach, you're going to have to go soon, cause we are having a family dinner and my girlfriend Brittany will be here to meet them"._

She couldn't speak. He had a _girlfriend_. He hadn't said a word to her. Whatever could have been with them was officially over.

She only nodded. Got out, dried off, ignored his protest of saying she didn't have to go this second, made up an excuse of having to go anyway and said it was good to see him and to have a great rest of the summer, gave him a quick, distant hug and left.

She got into the car, looked at the necklace hanging from her mirror, started driving home and promptly began to cry.

**TBC...**

* * *

_I'm in love with that girl_

_So don't be mad at me_

_Cause I'm in love with that girl_

_So don't be mad at me_

_So what you're from the other side of the tracks_

_So what if the world don't think we match_

_I'll put it down like my love's on wax, guess what_

_I'm in love with that girl_

_And she told me, she's in love with me_

* * *

**A/N 2: Also just wanted to point out I know there are lots of passionate shippers out there, and I understand, hence why I write Finchel, but as for other pairing I love all, this just happens to be my preference for this story, so for Brittana shippers for example, know that I have nothing against Brittana, its just how it works for my story! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVEIW! xx**


	3. My Number One Girl

**A/N: Wow! So many reviews! I am so glad you guys are liking this story! Your reviews motivate me to keep writing, so that's why I am ignoring my last statement and posting another chapter sooner than I intended. Also, I get really bothered by spelling/grammatical errors so I do go back and fix them when I catch them.**

**As always, reviews are love, so keep giving me feedback. I am about to go into finals week so I am not sure when I will get another chance like this to update so frequently, but we will see. If I get a lot of reviews I may reward you with another chapter a lot sooner. So review! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**I do not own Glee or "That Girl" by Justin Timberlake**

**xx**

_iii._

_My pretty lady_

_You'll always be my baby, baby, baby_

_It's so amazing_

_How you became my baby, baby, baby_

_My little daisy_

_Come here let me rock you like a baby, baby, baby_

_Pretty lady_

_Don't you know, you'll always be my baby, baby, baby_

* * *

Senior year came and went.

After the weird incident with Finn they didn't talk for a while. He tried to talk to her but she decided to ignore him. She was so angry and hurt, rightfully so-how could he not tell her!?

As she predicted, him and Brittany didn't last long. She had heard through Quinn ,who heard through Kurt, that although the meeting of the family went well, mama Carole wasn't sold, and with Finn being a total mama's boy it discouraged him some and eventually after 3 months of dating, he ended things with Brittany.

Although there was slight joy to this news (and she would never admit it out loud), Rachel had managed to _move on_ from Finn during that time.

* * *

Although she could without a doubt say that Finn was the probably the _only_ guy could trust how she did, her other best guy friend since junior high was Jake Puckerman (and no him and Noah weren't related, they just happened to have the same last name). Her and Jake were best friends, practically family (his mom idolized her and constantly told her and Jake how they should get married one day and that Rachel was the daughter she never had).

New Years of their freshaman year Rachel threw a mini (allowed by her dads) party with her close friends. Sam was supposed to come and be her kiss but ended up getting stuck with his family (she later confirmed with his mom, who also loved her) and couldn't make it to her house, so her and Jake ended up kissing. She found out Jake started liking her a bit after that but she didn't feel the same way and he quickly got over it.

Well during their senior year she started liking him. She didn't know when or how it happened, but she did. And supposedly, according to Santana, he liked her back. So they flirted and even went to a party and made out. Rachel thought it was headed in the direction of a relationship.

Well, one night they were at Pucks house; just her, Santana, Jake and Puck. They played some beer pong, took a jacuzzi, and decided to have a sleep over. All their parents were okay with it since they assumed it was innocent enough (they had all been best friends since junior and all). So thats how Rachel found herself sleeping with Jake. She thought it was amazing, and she could not have been more thrilled. That is, of course, until he said he got a text from his mom, at three in the morning, and had to go home. He kissed her goodbye and _left_. She then had to spend the rest of the night listening to Puck and Santana's moans fill the room (they unfortunately had to all be in one room with Puck and Santana above in his loft-like bed and her and Jake on the futon below, until he left of course).

* * *

That was the end of her and Jake's friendship. Turned out he wasn't over his ex, Kitty Wilde, and decided to get back with her because sleeping with Rachel helped him confirm that. She was _devastated_ at first, but eventually got passed it.

* * *

So like she said, senior year came and went.

By the time she had graduated things with Finn were okay. They talked a bit and were starting to become best friends again, she believed. That is until, once again, like _de ja vu_, she went over to his house, he acted weird and then slipped that he had _another_ girlfriend. She was furious. But instead of leaving his house, Rachel decided she would stay and stress him out a bit, make him sweat.

She could see he was relieved when she left, that was until she told him her news. She would be attending _school with him_ again in the fall.

* * *

It was never Rachel's plan to apply to the same college he was at, it was actually a lot of her dads pressuring her. In the end, it ended up being her best choice and she decided to go and at least try. The worst thing that could happen is she hated it, came home and reapplied somewhere else.

So summer passed by with minimal contact between her and Finn. She didn't mind though, he had practically been removed from her life for almost a year now anyway (or at least thats what she told herself).

* * *

It was finally time for _college_.

She decided she wasn't going to rush for a sorority and she would get settled and adjusted to college by starting in the dorms, and if she changed her mind she could either informally rush in the spring or the following year. Finn made sure to tell her that he thought it was a mistake, but she wouldn't give into him.

So she moved into the dorms, and lucky for her Santana was her roommate with Puck was across the hall. She was looking forward to the year.

* * *

College was definitely a bigger adjustment that she had expected it to be, and she would have loved to have had Finn to help her get acclimated faster (and secretly, as _hers_) since Santana had Puck. But she did just fine on her own.

* * *

One night her and Santana decided to go out to a frat party with a few of their new college friends, Mercedes Jones and Sunshine Corazone. They got to the party and were immediately handed drinks. After she passed what was the designated "check in" area she got a text no less that a minute later. It was from Finn, saying that she had just walked by him and to come and say hi.

It had been a couple months and she wouldn't deny that she sort of missed him. So, she left her friends, in the middle of a loud, crowed party to go find him and say hi, and maybe even talk and catch up a bit.

When she finally made her way back to the front she was stunned. On _his lap_ was a girl; no doubt his _girlfriend_. Rachel quickly collected herself and slowly walked over. When he spotted her he pushed his girlfriend off his lap and got up.

_Hey Finn. _

_Hey_.

He clearly didn't think this through, and it looked as if he didn't want to introduce her, so she took it upon herself.

_Hi I'm Rachel, a friend of Finn's from high school._

_Hi! I'm Sugar! It's really nice to meet you!_

_You as well._

She looked at Finn and could see how uncomfortable he was. What he did next however, she couldn't believe.

_So I got to go, I have some, uhm, stuff to deal with. See ya later._

He then gave her an awkward side hug and walked out the door. Sugar followed him, but not before turning around and saying to her how nice it was to meet her.

Of course Sugar had to be so nice and sweet and make a great first impression so it was harder for Rachel to hate her. Finn on the other hand...How could he be such a _tool_! She couldn't wrap her head around it. _He_ texted her. _He_ asked her to come back and say hi him. _HE INITIATED_! And then when she does come he barely says hi, doesn't introduce her to his girlfriend and then promptly _leaves_! She was infuriated.

* * *

The next day, when Santana was at class, Rachel decided to write him a long letter, addressing issues from last few years and her trying to understand it all. She didn't know when she would give it to him, but she just needed to get her feelings out. She finished it, folded the letter and stuffed it into an envelope. When she finished the letter, a thought hit her as she looked up at her jewelry box. She got up, walked over and opened it. There, the same necklace that she had held onto for the last two years, since she stopped wearing it, lay inside the jewelry box; the one he gave to her that his grandfather had given to him and that she swore to protect.

But now, as she held it in her hands, she realized it was no longer hers to protect. It was Sugars. Or whoever Finn deemed it to be-but certainly not hers.

* * *

A couple days later, after the party incident, when it wasn't so fresh, she wrote another, shorter, letter. Saying how she was _letting him go_ and that she was giving him back the necklace to do with it what he pleases because it didn't feel right to keep holding onto it, plus it was something that she felt was weighing her down because she knew it was there sitting in her room, reminding her of him.

Eventually, a couple weeks later, after some back and forth and mild confrontation, she allowed him to come pick her up and go out to talk. And they did. It was one of the nicest, most honest talks they had, had in a long time. And he didn't make excuses, he just apologized, and tried to give her clarity as to his actions. And she understood. He had a life he was establishing for himself and it got harder to have her in it with her not being there. It was what she expected from the beginning. She just wished he would have been honest and handled it differently.

So when he dropped her off at her dorm, she decided now was the time to give him the letters and necklace. She did, and told him she didnt need a response, he just needed to know. He nodded and then drove off.

* * *

Rachel didn't expect to hear from him, or for him to even read the letters. But no less than a half hour later, a text appeared on her phone from him saying that he really appreciated the letters and he was going to respond after he processed it some more. She responded saying it was no problem and for him to take his time.

So when he finally responded almost three weeks later, she was not expecting what he said:

_Rach...I am so messed up, I don't know what to do. I have one girl that I know I could have a good solid future with and another that could be so much more but I just dont know as well anymore._

Way to be subtle. Basically, how does he pick between her and Sugar. Well she certainly wasn't making that decision, and she definitely wasn't intending him to break up with Sugar to be with her, because she didn't want to be second choice. She wanted to be his first choice. And thats what she said. To which he responded,

_Rach, you have always been my first choice._

From that point on they went back and forth and tried to figure out what to do. She went home for Thanksgiving, hoping to give him time to figure things out and clear his head a bit. When she got back, things were still the same. Then winter break was near, which they were both going home for, and they were no where near closer to a solution.

* * *

Things were not working out with Sugar and him. It wasn't anything to do with Rachel either, to which she was thankful. She didn't want to be the reason to cause them to break up.

So when she was home and got a text from Finn saying to come over she was nervous. She wasn't sure what she was going to expect.

When she arrived, she went inside, said hello to Carole and then made her way to the den. They didn't discuss Sugar at first and things were actually _normal_ and _easy_ for once. But as time continued on Rachel began to get restless and she needed to know. So she asked.

_"So...how are things with Sugar?"_

_"Well...we are actually on a break right now...things haven't really been that great. She's actually not to happy with me." _

_"Oh"._

And that was all they said on the matter. She had to go and when she got home there was a text from him, and she definitely wasn't prepared for what she read.

_[Rach...I want to see if our spark is still there. I still have feelings for you and I want us to test the waters with a relationship between us during this break...lets just see what happens. ok?]_

**TBC...**

* * *

_Now don't it seem like these days_

_That everybody's got something to say_

_But I don't pay attention to the talk baby_

_And I don't really care if they stop and stare_

_Because they see my number one_

_My number one girl_


	4. Don't Think We Match

**A/N: HI GUYS! I'm back. Sorry its been a while. I had finals and packing to move back home for the summer. But now I have time and should be updating frequently! I really love and appreciate all your comments/feedback! I know some of you didn't like the last chapter and are really upset with Finn. Trust me, I know. This story is my experience (with some refinement/Finn and Rachel adaption) , so I was just as frustrated! I don't know if this chapter is going to be any better in terms of angst, but bare with me! Things will get better for Rachel, I promise! And this is a Finchel story so we will all get the ending we want. Okay, as always, I will stop rambling and let you read!**

**Reviews are highly appreciated and welcomed!**

**Enjoy!**

**xx**

**I do not own Glee, "That Girl" by Justin Timberlake, or Friends.**

* * *

_IV. _

_I told you I'm in love with that girl_

_So don't be mad at me_

_I'm in love with that girl_

_So don't be mad at me_

_I don't care_

_So what you're from the other side of the tracks_

_So what if the world don't think we match_

_I'll put it down like my love's on wax, guess what_

_I'm in love with that girl_

_She already told me, that she's in love with me_

* * *

Rachel was stuck. She didn't know what to do. A part of her, the more rational part, didn't think this was a good idea. Unfortunately, the part that was so _deeply_ in love with Finn was blinding her rational side and making it hard for her to not want to try and work things out with him.

This could be their chance. What if it was the only one they got. But, what if it ruined their friendship, even if their friendship was minimal these days it was still better than, to say it lightly, _fucking things up_ for good.

She was so torn, and she needed someone other than Santana to help her figure out what she should do.

So, she turned to a person she knew she could always count on. Her _dad_. And his feedback surprised her. He told her the fact that her and Finn had managed to have any kind of relationship, which really was a _special_ one, this long, while he was in college without her for a good portion of it was an incredible thing. And that maybe this chapter of their story was done and it was time to start a new one, and down the road they may have a new chapter if they were meant to be-but to _not regret_ _anything_. So she thought it over and decided.

Rachel was going to test the waters with Finn. If things ended badly then, okay, they tried and now they would know, and if her dad was right and they had a special relationship and things still didn't end how they wanted, then although this chapter of their story would be over they would hopefully be able to start a new one eventually and be friends.

* * *

So that was how Rachel found herself driving to Finns. He was supposed to come over to her house, but his car was back at school and Kurt took the only car he was supposed to drive so she decided to just go to Finn's-she loved his house anyway, so she didn't mind.

They had a movie night planned. _Simple_. But not really. This would be a night where they tested things, and Rachel was nervous to say the least. But, she wanted it to be normal, just _Finn and Rachel_, how they used to be.

When she got there she found him sitting in the den cuddled on the couch.

When he saw her, he quickly threw off his blanket, got up and gave her a massive hug spinning her around whispering about how much he missed her and how happy he was she was there.

Rachel couldn't help but grin. So far, so good.

They got situated on the couch, cuddled next to each other and then just talked. And talked and talked. It was amazing. He told her about the stress and insecurities he was feeling and how his depression was part of his issues of some of the things he was dealing with last year (yeah, Finn had depression, for which he took regular medication for and he had told her way back at the beginning of their friendship, so she knew it was a problem and had a tendency to sometimes be worse than others) and how he really wanted to do something and make a difference, particularly in the business world.

She was really happy he was motivated to do something. It gave her a sense of pride.

And of course she told him about what she likes to call her "slutty spiral" and how out of control she got and how she _never_ wants to be like that again, and that she _really_ missed him this last year and is happy to have him back (hopefully) and everything going on with Shelby (her birth mom, who she's been lucky enough to grow up with because Shelby decided to stick around and help co-parent along with Hiram and Leroy) and how she moved to California with her family and it was hard on her, but she knew it was best for Shelby, so she was happy for her and they just made sure to talk and Skype all the time.

It was a good talk. But then they decided to watch the movie, and Rachel got nervous again. They put on some dumb comedy and laid down on the couch, with Finn spooning her. It was weird. They had never done something so "_coupley_" like this before. But then, after the few seconds of weird, it felt _right_, and she snuggled further into his chest.

The movie was about 15 minutes in when he started sweeping the hair off her neck and then rubbing up and down her arm. After about a minute of closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling, Rachel turned and looked at him. And she knew, this was the moment of truth. Spark, or no spark. And he leaned in and kissed her. It started slow. A long slow, yet firm kiss. And then another, and another and then she felt his tongue begging for entrance and she quickly gave it to him.

This continued throughout the movie. He held her close, and firmly. It was amazing for Rachel. Beyond anything she had ever experienced. And she knew it was because she _loved_ him. Always had.

Finally their night came to an end and Rachel had to get home. Finn walked her out to her car, gave her a long slow kiss and then sent her on her way. Rachel was completely smitten. On cloud nine. If she felt like this, there was no way he didn't feel a spark.

* * *

_Two days._

Thats how long it has been since their movie night. And also how long its been since they have talked.

To say she was hurt was an _understatement_. Clearly he felt no spark. And instead of being a man and just telling her directly, he went his typical route of ignoring her. The sad thing was, she knew that when he was so crazy for her, he was the best communicator in the world.

She couldn't not have an answer though. So she texted him.

_Clearly there was no spark. _

It was 20 minutes before her phone went off with a response from him.

_Rach...Its not that...I'm just so confused... There was a spark...Definitely a spark...I just...I feel weird with everything going on with Sugar. I mean, I know we are on a break, but it's just that its not completely final you know, so it just feels weird._

She wanted to go to his house and beat the living crap out of him. This was part of her hesitance! This is why she _didn't_ want to "test the waters" and why she thought this we are on a break crap was just that: _crap_! Did he not learn from Friends, which she knows he watched because she made him (since it was her favorite TV show). Ross and Rachel, "they were on a break" and look where that got them initially. Broken up. So yeah, she was going to _kill_ him.

_Look Finn. Deal with your shit, then come talk to me. Until then, we are done._

It was no more than a minute later that he responded. She smirked-of course when she says they're done he scrambles.

_Rach. No, dont do that. I just want to break up with her in person, not over text. She doesn't deserve that, you know? But I still want to spend time with you ok?_

She wanted to scream. This boy was going to be the death of her.

* * *

It was New Years eve. Things with Finn were not looking good. They had hung out one additional time at his house and they made out. She left and then the same thing happened and he ignored her. After lots of arguing and tears (on her end of course, she wouldn't know how he was feeling because of his lack of communication!). So she _ended_ it. She didn't want him and his drama and she was damn sure going to enjoy and night with her best friends.

Her, Santana, Quinn and Tina got ready at Tina's. It was New Years Eve tradition. After making sure they were all looking as hot as they possibly could without looking skanky (Santana of course pushing the limit) and taking some pre-party shots, they made their way over to Puck's house.

* * *

To say the party was a success was an understatement. It was the _best_. They drunkenly danced their way into the New Year, her and Quinn dancing on the living room table passing each other a bottle of Champaign. She didn't even need a New Years kiss. Her friends were all she needed.

Until it was three in the morning that is.

By this time, Rachel was drunk and super needy. Taking care of herself at home was just not gonna cut it tonight. Santana was sleeping over at Puck's (their parents didn't mind since they were in a serious, committed relationship, and love each other) and Quinn and Tina had left a few hours earlier. So that left Rachel with two of their guy friends Artie and Joe Hart. They sat outside Puck's house waiting for a cab, drunkenly laughing at everything. It was actually quite fun (not that she would remember in the morning but her and Joe decided to share a sweet drunk kiss). But then Rachel got a text from Finn, and Drunk Rachel couldn't say no.

* * *

That's how she found herself being dropped off by the cab, saying goodbye to Joe and Artie and walking into the house Finn was in with some of his friends.

He told her they were in the jacuzzi and to just head back. So she did. Even Drunk Rachel knew something about this was odd, but then again she was intoxicated and her inhibitions were lacking.

So when she finally found her way out back she spotted Finn and his friends in the hot tub, with drinks and a bong in hand. They told her to get in and she does. Having no bathing suit, of course, she smirks and decides to make this a little _tease_. So she starts with her heels, followed by her top. Then she slowly shimmies her pants off, leaving her in a bra and one of her laciest thongs. It was right when she was putting her hair in a bun that she noticed just how quiet it was and looked over her shoulder to see all eyes on her. Again, she smirked. Success. Then she heard Finn smacking his friends and she hopped in.

She could feel his _intense stare_ on her. It felt nice for her to be the one with some of the _power_.

Then his friends started passing her their drinks and of course to show off, she downed them, and when they passed her the bong she couldn't say no, so she smoked too. For the next hour she was hazy, but feeling great.

* * *

She didn't know when it happened but she soon felt a hand stroking her leg, and she looked up to see Finn sitting next to her. He was looking at his friends as if she were _his_ _property_ and they better not touch. A couple minutes later Finn leaned down and whispered to her, asking if she wanted to go to sleep. She nodded.

So they made their way out and into the spacious den with the pull out bed. Rachel put her pajamas on, of course lacking both bra and thong since they were wet, and threw on one of Finn's sweatshirts he had given her earlier in the week when she was over at his house (and she planned on never returning).

She hopped in bed, soon followed by Finn.

She doesn't even remember how it happened. One minute he was talking to her and trying to snuggle with her and then next he's pulling her in for a kiss and she's straddling him.

And it happens. They have _sex_.

He asks her if she is sure, she doesn't respond and just peels her clothing off. And it just happens.

* * *

The next morning is _painfully_ weird. They don't talk about it. Just go about the morning, with everyone else, as if it was just another long, fun night.

When everyone is ready to go she gets a ride with him and two of his other friends. He ends up having to sit in the back with her, and he sort of makes a fuss about it.

_Ouch_.

Clearly he regrets it. So that was how she would be, ignore it and pretend it didn't happen if he was going to.

When they get to her house, she doesn't say goodbye to him, but his friend Mike (who she was also friends with) got out and gave her a hug. At least someone was a gentleman.

* * *

She didn't hear from him until the early evening.

At this point she was so upset and angry she didn't have the patience for him. So she didn't answer. And then she got a second text, to which she promptly ignored as well. She ignored all his texts until the following afternoon. Let him see what it's like to have someone disappear on you during a critical time when you're working on a relationship.

So they talk and argue and she cries and he still can't make up his mind and she feels like they're making no progress. It isn't until the day he is supposed to leave to head back to school that progress is made.

She tells him it's _over_ and she can't have something half ass, hell, she hasn't even had anything real before and he was the closest she came to having it and she definitely wasn't going to settle now. He says he's sorry but he can't give her what she wants right now. And then thats it.

So she throws his sweatshirt on, climbs into her daddies bed and sobs. On top of that, she feels herself getting really sick, and Quinn is deciding to pick a fight with her. She just wants to go to sleep and not wake up. So she does.

* * *

When she does finally awake the clock reads that its 9 PM and she reaches to check her phone. Her dad, Quinn, Shelby, Santana, Quinn again, and _Finn_.

Her heart stops for a moment. She thought it was over. What else could he possibly have to say to her? Maybe ask for his sweatshirt back, that would just be the icing on the cake.

She checks every other message first. After delaying for a couple minutes she squeezes her eyes shut, opens Finn's text and slowly reopens her eyes.

_Rach...I...I need you. Something. What if, we are completely together, in a relationship when I am back home with you, and at school, since you're taking a quarter off, we won't be together because you're going to be working, and we can see what happens?_

He's asked her this before. And last time she said she couldn't. She just couldn't understand the "not being together while they were separated" part. If that was the case, and they were together while he was home, that would be a relationship, and although they wouldn't be together when he was at school he probably wouldn't like finding out through either pictures or one of their mutual friends if she had been with another guy, just like she knows she would absolutely hate seeing or hearing about him with another girl, regardless of the rules.

But she wanted him to feel it. So she agrees, in hopes he can see what it feels like when she hooks up with another guy and she can do what Rachel Berry does best, and make her point and prove she was _right_.

So now all she has to do is wait...Until spring break...

Great...

**TBC...**

_I'm in love, I'm in love with that girl_

_I don't care what people say, people say_

_Cause I'm in love with that girl_

**A/N 2: So that concludes the "That Girl" portion. This story is still inspired by the song, but a new one will begin in the next section as this is where things will start to be taking in more present time. I'm guessing another 3-4 chapters and maybe an epilogue. Almost there! Please review! And don't hold back, I love hearing what you have to say, good or bad! Your reviews help me write and I appreciate them! Thank you all for sticking with me and hopefully enjoying this story. I hope you will continue you too!**

**Reviews are love!**

**xx**


	5. Announcement

Hey guys-

So much like everyone else I am absolutely heartbroken and shocked, not only about the tragic loss of Cory, which I still can't believe is really and keep wanting to wake up from this horrible nightmare, but for Lea. So again like many other writers I dont think I will be continuing my story anytime soon, if at all. A part of me feels like I owe it to Cory to not leave Finn and Rachel's business in my story unfinished, but I'm too upset to do anything about it right now. So in the mean time let us all support each other and send love and prayers to his family and loved ones, especially Lea. I still can't wrap my head around this, it truly came out of nowhere and I just want someone to announce this was some cruel, sick, unfortunate joke.

RIP Cory. You did so much for us all, especially me. And I, like many others, will miss you terribly.

xx


	6. Another Announcement

So I have done lots of thinking (and crying) and I have decided I will finish my story, for Cory. It will be a little rushed, because I was probably going to draw it out a few more chapters, but I want to wrap it up and then move on to other stories. I have had plenty of ideas lately, even before this tragic time, and have sort of gotten over this last story, because as I had said before it was based off of my experience and this whole experience for me had kind of wrapped up and I lost some of the motivation for it because I finally felt settled and the angst was what was driving me each chapter. However, in light of recent (horrible) events, I will tap in to my current angst and sadness and finish this story and continue. Because if there is one thing I have noticed, it is that not only are there many of us in so much pain but we feel as though we can't write or finish our stories. And I think for Cory, we can't let Finchel, in our fanfiction world, die. They can keep getting their happy endings as we have 99% of the time have been giving them, while the show has kept them apart (and I know in my heart that they were going to reunite this season), and we should keep doing it, for Cory, and even for Lea. Let's continue to have Finchel live on. I think now, more then ever, we need it. It is most definitely hard, and every day since the news broke, I have cried and cried, but we need to be strong together and grieve and make Finchel **endgame. **

So in the next few days, expect the final chapter to _That Girl_, and then some lighter one-shots for our aching hearts. Cory couldn't have said it better when he said "Love is how you stay alive, even after you are gone". And lets keep that love continuing. If anyone just wants to vent, listen, comment, ANYTHING, feel free to private message me. I'm sure we could use all the support, and no one probably understands what we are going through better than each other. Love this fandom (family) and everyday I read what we all write, fan fiction, tumblr, twitter, and although not much, it makes me feel a little, itty bitty, tiny bit better, known I have other people (even if we dont know each other) who feel like i do, and that I am not alone in this grief.

Rest in peace Cory. I hope that where ever you are, God explained to you his explanation and you're able to feel all this love we have for you, I have for you, and feel proud of the mark you have made on this world. Please be there for Lea, she needs you, now more than ever.

**Nothing but Love, Love, Love**.

xx


End file.
